


H is for Hematolagnia

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Patrick has issues, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: "Cut me"Hematolagnia- A sexual fetish for blood.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Series: A-Z Kink List [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Kudos: 43





	H is for Hematolagnia

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this update was a few hours short of being late.
> 
> Enjoy

It wasn’t unusual that Henry Bowers brought his switchblade everywhere with him. However, he never brought it with him for this specific purpose. He was sure that if his dad ever found out what he was doing, he’d find a way to kill him on the spot. But that hadn’t stopped him from taking it.

He’d found himself at Patrick’s front door for what felt like the fifth time this week. Whenever the other two were too busy to hang out, he’d always go to Patrick. And it always ended up the same; with him underneath Patrick in the other boy’s bed, writhing and moaning with every thrust the other did. When it happened the first time, he’d kept reminding himself that it wasn’t gay. That he wasn’t a fag and that what him and his friend did was just to relieve anger or any other unwanted emotion after a day where his dad had been too tough on him. But then again, when was he not.

After he’d left the second time, he’d tried to tell himself the same thing. But even then, there was a voice at the back of his mind telling him that maybe he was. That thought was quickly pushed aside so that he could go back to the lanky teen without hating himself afterwards. It didn’t work.

He’d stopped caring after that. Henry figured that it would just become a regular thing between the two of them. That they would continue to have meaningless sex until Henry decided to stop showing up. He didn’t think that that would ever happen though. Not if today went well.

He had brought the knife for a specific reason after all. And it was all because of some weirdly detailed dream that consisted of himself, Patrick, his switchblade, and a lot of blood. Henry would be lying if he said he didn’t find the thought arousing. He was glad that Patrick thought the same.

It didn’t take long for them to make it to the other teen’s bedroom from the front door. Patrick always knew what he wanted and wasted no time in providing. Patrick pushed Henry onto the bed, hands grabbing at his belt to undo it. It never took long for their clothes to come off and this time was no exception. Once Patrick pulled off the other boy’s he moved away to get rid of his own, allowing Henry to tug his shirt off over his head as he watched his friend strip. His clothes quickly joined Henry’s in a pile on the floor and to moved to his bed, crawling between his friend’s legs, and reaching for the half empty tube of lube that was on the nightstand.

Patrick squeezed a decent amount onto his fingers, slicking them up. It wasn’t like the teen to be generous but he really didn’t want Henry complaining about him hurting him for the rest of the night. He pushed the blonde’s legs further apart and brought his hand down to prod at his hole, teasing the rim but not putting anything inside just yet. Henry’s breathes came out in short pants as he glared at the other teen.

“Hockstetter I swear if you don’t just – fuck!”, Henry threw his head back as Patrick shoved two fingers inside him, immediately setting up a rough pace. It was always rough with Patrick and Henry would always feel it for days afterwards. The room was filled with both boys’ moans as Patrick began stroking his own cock in time with his fingers. The lanky teen grinned as he looked down at his friend’s writhing form beneath him. Knowing that he could reduce Henry Bowers to this much of a mess never failed to satisfy Patrick.

Henry didn’t know what actually made him ask. He’d blame it on the heat of the moment afterwards.

“Wait”. He stopped his friend’s movements and grabbed his jeans from the floor, pulling his switchblade out of the back pocket and flicked it open.

“Cut me”. Patrick looked as though he were in a state of shock for a moment before his grin grew impossibly wider. Two fingers became three as he returned to the same pace as before, taking the knife from Henry as he did so. Patrick met his friend’s eyes as he brought the knife up to Henry’s chest, running the blade across his skin and applying enough pressure to break it. The sharp intake of breath that came from the other boy was music to his ears. His eyes followed the crimson liquid that seeped from the cut as it ran down pale skin. Seeing the blood dripping down Henry’s chest only made Patrick harder and he couldn’t stop himself from doing it again, another cut being made just above the first.

Henry could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, the waves of pleasure coursing through his body along with the stinging pain was too much. Henry came with a shout, spilling onto his stomach. Patrick dropped the knife, taking his cock into his hand, stroking it to the sight in front of him. It didn’t take long for him to come, shooting ropes onto Henry’s chest.

Henry waited there for as long as he could until the drying come on his skin began to feel uncomfortable. He picked up whatever article of clothing was closest to him and cleaned himself off. He turned to see Patrick licking the remaining blood from the blade of his knife. Henry shook his head.

“You really are disgusting, Hockstetter”. Patrick let out a laugh, closing the switchblade. “You should be thanking me. There’s not gonna be any blood on it now, is there?”. Henry couldn’t deny that. “Yeah, yeah. Thanks”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
